1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to speech processing algorithms that are used in digital communication systems, such as cellular communication systems, and in particular to speech processing algorithms that are used in the uplink paths of communication devices, such as the uplink paths of cellular telephones.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different speech processing algorithms are currently used in cellular communication systems. For example, the uplink paths of conventional cellular telephones may implement speech processing algorithms such as acoustic echo cancellation, multi-microphone noise reduction, single-channel noise suppression, residual echo suppression, single-channel dereverberation, wind noise reduction, automatic speech recognition, speech encoding, and the like. Generally speaking, these algorithms typically all operate in a speaker-independent manner. That is to say, each of these algorithms is typically designed to perform in the same manner regardless of the identity of the speaker that is currently using the cellular telephone.